Paul Christie
Paul Anthony Christie (born 1951) is an American voice actor. He was born and raised in Manhattan. Over his long career Paul has worked as an artist, writer, narrator, and comedian, as well as an voice actor. In the 70's Paul was a contributing editor for Crawdaddymagazine. In the 1980s he performed stand up in and around New York and was a founding member of the improvisational group The House Band. His graphic artwork was well known in New York through Kid Christie, the company he co-founded with Theresa Fiorentino. As a writer Paul co-wrote the albums "Midnight at the Lost and Found", and "Blind before I Stop" for the rock star Meatloaf. He is probably best known over the past 35 years as a voice artist. Over his career Paul has done thousands of commercials for clients including Chrysler, Dominoes, Pontiac, Canon, Calvin Klein and Budweiser. His award-winning role as "Louie the Lizard" for Budweiser, became an advertising legend. He was the voice of Stick Stickly, and also voiced Moose A. Moose from Nick Jr. until March 2012. Career and net worth Paul's career in animation and children's video and television is far reaching. Recently he created the character of Vinnie, the wise guy panda, for Fox's Biscuits in England. At home in the U.S., he created the character of Zook for CTW's "Zook and Allison". Some other well known roles include Carr in Adult Swim's "Stroker and Hoop", and the handsome Ram in Disney's "Brother Bear". As a narrator Paul has worked extensively for Discovery, the Nature series on PBS, as well as A&E, History, Biography, and many others. For Nature, his credits include the six-part series "Deep Jungle", as well as "Owl Power", "Killers in Eden", and "Can Animals Predict Disaster" among others. Presently he narrates both long running Discovery series "Gold Rush", and "Dual Survival". From 2003 to 2007, Christie was the NY President of the Screen Actors Guild. During the same time, Christie served as the 2nd national Vice President of the Guild and also served on the Board of Directors from 2000-2009. Recently he created the character of Vinnie, the wise guy panda for Fox's Biscuits in England. He also created the character of Zook for CTWs “Zook and Allison.” And as of now, he narrates both long-running Discovery series “Gold Rush”, and “Dual Survival”. With a prominent career, he is earning around 17 million dollars net worth and his salary is also a healthy ratio of money earned from his professional success. Personal life Paul Christie was born in 1951. He was born in Brooklyn, New York, United States and raised in Manhattan. His birth name is Paul Anthony Christie. He is more secretive when it comes to personal matters and prefers to keep his real life under the radar. There is no such detail about his family background, affairs and marriage available on the surface of media. Unfortunately, Paul Christie's social networking sites such as Twitter and Instagram are not available till date. Filmography Television * 1992 - Square One TV - Zook (3 episodes) * 1995–present - Nick in the Afternoon - Stick Stickly (voice) * 2003–present - Moose and Zee - Moose A. Moose (voice) * 2004-2005 - Stroker & Hoop - C.A.R.R. (voice, 13 episodes)12 * 2005 - Saturday Night Live (2 episodes) * 2008 - Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns - Antique Roadkill host/Jerry the first caller (voice, 4 episodes) * 2010–present - Gold Rush - Narrator * 2018–present - Our Cartoon President - Jim Mattis Film * 1982 - Girls Nite Out - Dancer * 1996 - The Weinerville Election Special: From Washington, B.C. - Stick Stickly (voice) * 2001 - Osmosis Jones - Additional Character Voice (voice) * 2003 - Brother Bear - Ram #1 (voice) Video games * 1996 - Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker - Stick Stickly * 2003 - Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne - Godfather * 2003 - Brother Bear - Ram #2 * 2004 - Def Jam: Fight for NY - Jervis * 2006 - Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover - Jervis * 2010 - Alan Wake - Paul Randolph, Rudolf Lane * 2010 - Nickalodeon Fit '' - Moose A. Moose * 2011 - ''Homefront Other media * 1997-2000, voice of Louie the Lizard from the "Budweiser Lizards" commercials. * 2003–present, voice of Moose A. Moose, host of the Noggin/Nick Jr. channel. * 1995–present: reprised his role as Stick Stickly for The '90s Are All That "U Pick" segments Friday nights. Category:Real persons Category:Voice actors